The Vision
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: She ran from her lover, her family and her duties. She ran to safe them, and yet killed them in the process. Why does she run? And what does the future hold that is so frightening? And ally returns, but so does the most evil and twisted of foes.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Vision**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Isabel**_

It's been 3 months since Rochelle died. I – I just can't believe I couldn't stop it. I knew it was going to happen yet I… I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. Ok, I've just gotta calm down and try to focus on my Uni lecture. It's kinda hard considering I keep thinking about the last time I saw Ethan and how thin and pale he was.

GOD, what is this woman blabbering on about? I can heal people with my bare hands, and she's telling me the right way to perform stitches. I mean really, why am I even doing this? Oh yeah, I wanna learn more about my powers and help people. And I can do that without suspicion in a hospital.

Even though I started two months ago, I haven't made any friends, and that's the way I want to keep it. The less friends I have, the less I have to worry about being found out. The only person in the class who pays overt attention to me, besides the teacher of course who think I am an angel because of all my medical knowledge, is this guy called Troy who goes out of his way to try and impress me. I find it quite funny and disgusting at the same time. Apparently he is player who only goes after girls with a good body and apparently a good ass. I only know this because of a girl in her third year here told me to watch out for him. She had her heart broken by him. He went out with her and when she wasn't interested in rooting him, he dumped her for the next girl with a nice curvy body. And while I am flattered he thinks my body is hot, 1) I have Arkarian, and 2) I wouldn't go out with him even if he was the last man on Earth. He is too much of a pretty body for my liking. Unlike Arkarian, with his muscular body, hid beautiful violet eyes, and his gorgeous long silky (I know this because I ran my hand through it the other day, but anyway) blue hair. Whoops! I just got informed by the girl next to me that I am drooling on my notes. Hahaha, greattttt! Oh well, it's not like I can think about Arkarian and _not_ drool. I'm so lucky that I have him as a soul-mate. Oh god, snap out of it Isabel, the teacher is looking right at you.

"Errr…" Great, I can't even remember the teachers name at the moment. Thanks a lot Arkarian, with your beautiful eyes and –

"Miss Becket, I asked you a question. Now please answer it." Jeez, what's biting her?

"Would you please repeat the question, Miss Monty?" Aha, I do have manners. Suck on that Ethan!

"'Sigh' I asked you to tell me the first thing you would do if someone got shot and it was a clean shot? It went the whole way through their body." Phew. I thought it would be harder than that. As I tell the teacher, who by the way is named Milsy Monty (what kind of name is that? I mean really, people name her M & M. But that could also be the fact that she likes chocolate, but whatever), the girl on my right side, the same one who told me I was drooling, just passed me a note. I wonder what it says,

'_Your name is Isabel, right? Nice save from M & M. I thought you wouldn't know. Not that I think you're stupid or anything, just that you were kinda drooling on your notes so I thought you were way off with the fairy's. My bad!_

_Anyway, the name's Silki, Silki Forborde. Weird name, right? Don't worry, I think so too. _

_Silk_

_xxx'_

Wow, I mean WOW! I admit that it's a little weird to write this to someone you don't know, but maybe she has nothing to hide. Or she's just not afraid of getting beaten to a pulp if she says this to the wrong person. Oh well, better reply. I mean, I don't want friends, but I can be friendly at least… right? Great, now I am talking to myself. Could this day get any worse?

'SNAP'… Yes, apparently it can. Damn it! Why? Why, did my pen just have to snap? Why? And why did the ink have to go all over the kid next to me (who also happens to be twice my size)? What have I done wrong in the world?

"Umm, I'm really sorry," great now this huge kid, who happens to be a boy, is now staring at me like he wants to throw a punch.

"Well, that sucks," muttered that girl, umm, what was her name? Oh yeah, Silki.

"Yes, I know it sucks. I'm the one who looks like I am going to be killed." Watch my enthusiasm, Matt; watch it roll off my tongue like a rainbow of gold glitter. Great, now he's standing up and has his hand around my neck. Good lord, his hands are so big, they can fit around my whole neck. What does his mum feed him, for god's sake?

"Billy Conterode! Put her down this instant!!" Now the teacher comes to my rescue, bless her soul. I didn't want to hurt the poor guy. What the hell is he doing? He put me down alright, but now he looks like he wants to take a shit. His eyes are all clenched up tight and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth. Oh, I see, he was writing me a note…

'_Girl with the blonde hair,_' Great, now I'm 'girl'?

'_you have a death wish and I'll make you regret putting ink on me,_' Hey, it was an accident.

'_meet me at the school gates after school. If you don't show, I'll just wait until you get to school tomorrow. Be there, or else!_' What a lovely letter, I'm glad he showed it to me. Now, back to the lecture… Bloody hell, I have another note on my desk. Can't people just leave me alone?

'_You didn't reply to my last message, so I'm just going to write you another considering you were probably just busy trying to not get Billy's spit on your face when he seethed. : ) Just joking… At least, I don't think he spits. Oh well, so are you going to meet him, or what?_

_Silk_'

God, can this girl give up already? I have too many things to worry about. Ethan for starters, then there's my eighteenth in 2 weeks. I _need_ to be ready for that because that is the age I stop growing up. Weird I know, but I know I did the right thing in taking the offer to stay ageless with my soul-mate.

Then there is also the fact that I need to keep Matt off my back for seeing Arkarian, and I need Arkarian to stop stopping at just kisses and fully take me to home plate because, I mean, I know we are going to live together for a very long time (unless one of use dies… bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Die. Die!), but I wanna feel him. ALL of him. Just like I want him to feel ALL of me. And like it. God, I'm such a romantic and I didn't even know it. Ok, now to reply to Silki's note.

'_Silki, _

_you are right when you say I didn't reply because I was distracted by Billy. It's not that I don't like you. And no, I think he actually did spit on me. I felt the rain. : ) Anyway, yes, you got my name right. It is Isabel. Isabel Beckett. And I'm sorry about you seeing me drool, usually when I do it, I make sure no one see's. ; ) Yes, I will meet him, must get it over and done with after all._

_Isabel_'

There, I did it, and I am quite proud of it too. Not too friendly, suggesting friendship, and not too unfriendly, suggesting me being a stuck up bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else. Whoops! Sorry, sometimes I get ahead of myself. Oh, looky another one.

'_Bell (can I call you that? Or do you prefer Isa?),_

_you seem like a really funny person. And as embarrassing as this is, I've gotta ask. Do you wanna be friends? I mean, usually you don't ask the person, but I don't really have any friends, because most of the people here are jerks or sluts, and I was wondering if you wanted to be one of mine? Friends, I mean._

_Silk_

_xxx_

_P.S that's what you can call me instead of Silki, Silk_'

As soon as I read this I go cold. I suddenly get a cold sensation as I read the first line on the page. '_Isa_'. No, she can't call me that! No way!

Poor girl, she's freaking out at my expression. And probably the fact that I am hyperventilating in a room with all its windows open. Whoop! Keep calm, Isabel.

'_Silk,_

_no offence, but please don't call me Isa. It brings back memories I want to forget. And I don't know about being friends. It's not that I don't like you, it's just… How can I say this without sounding awful?_

_I have too many problems at the moment. Too many things I need to fix. I just can't add anything else to the list. I'm sorry._

_Isabel_'

Well, I hope she'll get the hint. Oh, she's sent one back already? Speedy Gonzalas… Or not,

'_So you think I'll be a problem to you? A burden? Well, I'm sorry you feel that way._'

Oops! The exact opposite of what I wanted. Oh well, at least she'll leave me alone now. Oh, was that the siren? Looks like I am about to face Billy. Meh, piece of cake.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rochelle**_

I… I don't know where I am. All I can see is darkness. I'm scared. Where's Ethan? What happened?

I'm walking to no where, I can see nothing. I don't know where I am going or where I've been. But… wait, what's that? I can see a light, and… who's that? There's someone there.

As soon as I see their face I gasp, and all my memories come pouring back. What happened in the wood's between The Order and The Guard and me getting shot with an arrow to save Ethan. I remember everything: my last moments with Ethan before I died and Marduke… the one who killed me. Damn him!

Suddenly a pain rocks my head. I scream out in pain as I hold my head in agony.

As I try to stop the sudden pain, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see the same face.

'It's time to go back Rochelle,' I hear this echo in my head and tears well up in my eyes as what he said sinks in.

'How?' I mouth the words, yet no sound escapes my lips. What is this place?

'This place is the world between all worlds. This is where you go when you are not yet ready to move one. You are not ready to move on, neither am I. I will give you a second chance. I will give you a second chance to go back to Earth and live out your life with the one's you love. I will do this because it's what I am supposed to do. It's my destiny and I can not move on to the next world without doing this. Do you accept my gift, Rochelle?' Is he stupid or something? Of course my answer will be –

'Yes thankyou, I would love to, but how? How can you do this?' Again I say it with my mouth. I hear laughing in my mind as he says,

'Rochelle, you need to speak with your mind in this realm. Otherwise I can not understand you.' Okay easy enough.

So I say it again, this time with my mind.

'How? It's within my powers. It will be my last gift to The Named.' Fair enough.

As he lowers his hands to m head I quickly ask one more question.

'What about you? Can't you go back too?' His face saddens as he hears my thoughts directed to him.

'No, I can't. But you can. It's a power we have. I can only bring others back to life if we are in the same place. It's the same with all of us.' Oh, that sucks.

'Rochelle, if I may ask of you one favour?' Who is he kidding, of course he can. He's bringing me back to life for god's sake.

'Of course you can… Lorien.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Isabel**_

Ok, Ok, I'm here, waiting near the school gates, and it's after school too. So where is that punk? God, look at the people here, they've formed a circle around me. Oh look, there's Silki. Hmm, she looks upset. Well, hopefully she'll stay away now. Oh god, there's the slimeball Troy. Eww, he just winked at me. I think I'm gonna barf. GOD WHERE IS THIS GUY?! Oh, there he is. Is it just me or does he look overconfident? Like he could beat me to a pulp if he wanted to? Yeah, yeah, he's going to get a rude awaking soon. Ok, he's running towards me, look at that flubber go. So the fight begins.

Umm, was that meant to hit me? This guy is too overconfident. He just swung at me, I ducked and now he is stumbling. Idiot! Ok, he's trying again, this time aiming for my stomach. Time to use my Karate moves! Grab his hand, spin around and let goooooooo. OK, so he didn't go flying, but he's on the floor in pain holding his side… and the crowd is cheering. Oh no, he's standing up again. Can't he just fall and stay down? Hmm, I know!

…

Well, it worked. A karate chop to the back of the neck always works if you want to knock your opponent out. Well, thankfully I wrapped it up before Matt got here. I would be getting an earful then probably another earful, but this one in worry. Stupid brother and his car.

I have both my driver's licence and my motorcycle licence (much to my brother's dismay) and I have a motorcycle, but I can't ride that to Uni otherwise it'll get knocked off, and I happen to like my midnight blue motorcycle. I even added my own touch to it: a red flame down both sides. I painted them myself. I was so proud and still am, but no CAR. If I had a car I could take it to Uni and other places where I don't need to worry about it being taken away (a.k.a. stolen). So I just have to rely on my brother. I feel sorry for him sometimes. He collects me from The University of Sydney (which is near the Sydney Centre), then goes to pick up Neriah at Macquarie University which is on the other side of Sydney. And from Angel Falls, it's a two hour drive to my University, then another hour to Macquarie. It's so stupid. Luckily both Neriah and I have afternoon classes.

Matt drives me to my Uni every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday for my Medical classes, which are all at 2:00pm so we leave at 11:00am just in case of traffic, then on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday he drives Neriah to her Biology classes, which all start at 5:00pm. He also has to balance out his electrical apprenticeship as well as taking care of his sister, who is me, and his soul-mate. Luckily my classes finish before Neriah's. Her's finish at 9:00pm, where as mine finish at 7:00pm, and as we wait for Neriah to finish, my brother and I always shop. Mainly its grocery shopping, but we have also gone clothes shopping and accessory shopping. For me it's jeans and tops, and climbing equipment.

It's funny, because my brother has to grocery shop for both mum and me, and also himself and Neriah, because he and Neriah bought an apartment a month ago and are living together. I still live with mum, but sometimes leave to visit Arkarian, where all we do is talk about our days and kiss. GOD, I am gonna die a virgin. Just joking, I am ageless, remember? Unless of course I die… bad thought.

THEN in the time my brother and Neriah have when they wait for Neriah's class to start, they always make out or go on dates. Pfft! I get jealous of them sometimes… because they have done the deed. _THE DEED!!!_ I should know; I walked in on them last week. Very disturbing, but luckily they were covered in a sheet. So I didn't see anything, but I heard everything. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING!!

Then again, the time I do have with my brother, when we waste time before Neriah comes out of her class, is good. I hardly see my brother anymore… THANK GOD! But, I still miss him around the house. We have Neriah's mum sleeping in his old bedroom now. Re-furnished of course. So it's just me, mum, Jimmy, and Julia, Neriah's mother.

Hmm, how did I get here? Oh well, it's better than the floor. Ok, so I'll just lean against this wall, put my books down and hopefully my brother will be here soon. Its 7:10, where is my brother?

What the hell? It's suddenly gone dark. Oh right, it's my stalker. And guess what? He's brought friends. That Wank!

"You looked pretty hot out there, Bella," Ewwww, now he's given me a nickname?

"The name's Isabel, now if you'll excuse me–"

"Where do you think you're going hotstuff? You're not going anywhere until you agree to a date." Can this guy get anymore stupid?

"With you?" It's better to play dumb in situations like this.

"Of course. So how 'bout it?" Ok, he really is stupid.

"How 'bout HELL NO!! Now piss off. I already told you, I have a boyfriend," no more little miss nice guy.

"Well, I don't believe you. If you're only saying no because you're scared of getting hurt, then I promise, I'll be gentle," oh funny. Well, his friends think so. They're all crapping themselves with laughter. What assholes.

"Get outta my face, Troy, before I kick you where it hurts," there, a well placed threat.

"I don't think you've got it in you sweetheart, cause if you do that then we can't have – SON OF A BITCH!!"

"I told you I would, now if you'll excuse me, I just saw my brother," Ha, I told him I would. And like I would let him finish that sentence, that pervert.

Damn a brother's intuition! He knew something was pissing me off the moment I stepped into the car. Damn him! I didn't want to tell him… so I didn't. But, nooooooo, he knew I was lying. And then he locked the doors, and wouldn't let me out, so I gave him the half lie, half truth version,

"He's just an average Uni guy, that tried to get in my pants, he's obviously gotten the point though." Ok, ok, I know. I was lying, but knowing my brother he would stop the car and reverse it all the way back there and probably run the guy over, not that I have any objections, but he'd be put to jail for murder.

"Are you sure?" Err, no. He's really a guy who has been after me since the start of Uni because I have a nice ass, and he won't give up until he's rooted me.

"Yes, absolutely sure, now hurry up, I need new jeans and mum needs more groceries." There, number 1 lie now complete. Now to see if he believes it.

"So he hasn't hurt you in anyway?"

"No Matt, god, I can look out for myself." I regret it as soon as I say it as I see his face harden.

"Fine," that one word alone has so much emotion behind it I am nearly blown away. Just kidding.

"Matt, I didn't mean it that way, it's just… you moved away, so can you stop taking responsibility for me?" Oops, I didn't mean to say that last bit. Great now I feel like crying at being so selfish. I just can't help it; I miss him being at home.

"Isabel, I –" God, no, I can't let him think I am so upset about him moving away that he'll move back, because that just wouldn't be fair to him or to Neriah.

"Just forget it Matt, we have shopping to do," there, strong and controlled Isabel is back in business. At least he's dropped it for now. Who knows when he'll ask again though, but we have grocery shopping to do, and I have $100 to spend on clothes from my part time job at my old karate club. I am an assistant, and I can beat my sensei, he says it's quite sad, but he's proud at the same time. Pfft! I learnt karate from him, yes I know, but I also learnt boxing and street fighting, both of which from different people. Then I learnt how to use a sword, so I am now, of course, better than my sensei, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rochelle**_

I awake in the woods, the same place where I died. This is too freaky for me. As I look around, I hear sobs. There's someone else here.

As I walk towards the noise, I am conscious that it's a boy that's crying, I can hear the voice behind the sobs, but I can't make out the words. So I go closer, making sure I am hidden behind the bushes. As I step closer, I realise that I am wearing the same thing I was when I died, gloves and all. Jeans, plain t-shirt and sneakers.

I move nearer as I grow curious as to why someone would be out here at this time. The sky is dark, so I know it's sometime past 7:30 at night.

Ok, I'm close enough to hear their voice, but can't understand it fully yet. I can't even hear their thoughts, they are well blocked, so they are either part of The Guard, or The Order. Now, I am even more cautious then before.

"Rawshell, Rawshell, why her? Why Rawshell?" Ok, I can nearly understand him, I don't think I can fully because who is named Rawshell. If there is, I fell sorry for the girl.

Oh… My… God. I just realised what he's saying and who he is.

That's Ethan, and it's my name he's calling. I hardly recognised him, he looks like crap. His clothes are mess, like he just pulled on the first thing he saw, and his hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in forever, and his eyes… Wait, his EYES! Oh no, he's staring at where I am. He can't see me, can he?

"Who's there? I heard you, I know you're there," Ok, so he can't see me, he only heard me gasp when I realised who it was. Oh, it's Ethan. The one I have been thinking about since I had been in that dark and dreary place. I had no idea how long I was in there, I just know that a lot of time had passed.

He knows I'm here, might as well make my presence known.

"Ethan," I step out and… he just sits there. Shouldn't he be jumping up right now and hugging, or kissing, me? But, no he just sits there, then looks down, like he can't believe I am there.

"God, I've done it again. Why? Why do my powers disobey me and create the one thing I hate seeing? I always feel worse when I see her, knowing that I couldn't do anything," Oh no, he thinks I am a creation he's made. And what's that about him being the reason I died. That idiot.

"Ethan, I'm real. It's me, Rochelle,"

"That's weird, they've never talked before," great he still thinks I'm not real. How can I prove I am real?

"Ethan, it's me, looks I'll show you," so with that I walk towards him and kiss him. Hopefully this'll do the trick. But no, all he does is push me away and stare.

"R– Rochelle? No, it can't be, I'm crazy. You're not real,"

"I'm as real as you Ethan, trust me."

"How can I, you died, I held your bleeding body in my hands, you're just a creation," Great, he still thinks I'm fake. What to do, what to do. Arkarian! We'll go to Arkarian.

"Ok Ethan, if you think I'm a creation, let's go to Arkarian, he'll tell you." Try and wriggle your way out of this Ethan.

"Ha! You'll just disappear by the time we get there, then he'll think I've gone crazy. No thankyou," Stupid Ethan!

"I'm REAL, damnit! Real! Lorien gave me life, and he gave me a message. So I have to go see Arkarian anyway,"

"Rochelle? Oh my god, you're real," finally he admits that I'm–

He's kissing me, passionately, and I am kissing him back desperately. Jeez, if anyone came in and saw this, we would probably look like we were trying to eat each other. But, god, it felt good. It felt so right to hold him again, to finally have our awaited kiss, after we were torn away from each other by Marduke–

Wait a sec, what about Marduke? Regretfully I pull away and look him in the eye and say,

"What about Marduke? Now that I am alive again, won't he be too? I am guessing you didn't kill him and he was turned to clay, so wouldn't he still be alive?" It's amazing what those words can do to him. His eyes practically pop out of his head as he sprints past me, grabbing my hand in the process and running into the clearing where, I am guessing, Marduke was supposed to be. But when we got there, all we saw was broken stone and… no Marduke.

"Oh no," yep, Ethan, you can say that again. We're so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Isabel**_

Ok, we're half way down the dairy aisle, trolley half full and Matt yattering away about god knows what, when a pain shoots through me and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor withering in pain.

I can see images flash past me as Matt kneels down beside me, knowing I am having a vision and is trying to ease the pain. Pfft! Like he could. He doesn't know what I feel whenever I see a vision, the physical pain and the mental. The mental pain because I don't know if it's something good or something bad, like someone I knows death. Ok, the pain is easing a bit and I can see the images clearly, but god I am not liking them… not one bit.

_A man is walking down a gravel road away from a brick house. Somehow it looks familiar, just like the man, they both look familiar. Now the door is swung open and I see a woman run out, a little boy hot at his heels. The woman… she's screaming at him, I don't understand the words, but I understand she's desperate. There's tears running down her face, and then she trips. The man is still walking away, but stops when a little girl, a bit younger than boy, runs to him and grabs his legs in an attempt to stop him. I see him pick her up and say something to her, I don't really understand, I just know that the girl is crying even harder now. The boy runs towards them as the man puts the girl down and says something to him. Then the boy puts his arms around the girl and nods to the man. Then the man gets up and keeps walking as the woman hugs her children while in hysterics, the girl is also sobbing into the boy's chest and the boy just hugs both the females. Just standing there and watching the man walk away._

Then the scene changes, this time it's a forest setting.

_The same man is there, he's kneeling down at the feet of a woman I recognise as Lathenia. This must be the past. She's saying something, this time I understand,_

'_Do you swear fealty to the Order of Chaos? Do you swear to always fight the Guard, and kill the Named if you had the chance? Do you swear to aid me in finding those that possess the power? The different powers that people may have hidden away and just need that extra boost to reveal their hidden ability. Do you swear yourself to me and will do anything that I ask?' I hear her say those words while looking down at the man._

'_My Queen, my Mistress, my Goddess, I do, I swear,' I see his lips move know for sure that I have heard that strong voice before, but can't place it._

'_Good, we can start straight away. Your powers of the manipulation of steels and the power to seek and know other people's ability's will be extremely useful to the Order and to me. I will grant you your wings and truthseering because I see extreme potential in you. Now stand and meet your peers.' And with that I see him stand and disappear with the Goddess of Chaos, but not before I catch a look into his eyes and that's all it takes to know who this man is and what he just did. He had big, brown eyes. Just like me. _

_This man was my father, Jeffery Beckett, and the house at the start, that was our house. The boy at the start, he was Matt and the girl was me. The woman… the hysterical woman, she was my mother…_

I shoot up, sweating, in Matt's arms. I am conscious that the shopping trolley has been upturned, probably from me falling, and there are a lot of people crowded around, asking if I am okay.

"Isabel, are you ok? Your mind was blocked all the way through the vision. You've gotten good," the compliment falls to deaf ears as I try to catch my breath and wipe away the sweat at the same time.

"I'm fine, it was a silly vision. It just re-showed me Rochelle's death." Wow, I'm getting good at this whole lying thing.

"Are you sure? You seemed really upset, your eyes were flickering, and you hit the floor pretty hard. Look you're bleeding at you temple," I lift my hand and pull it away after feeling something sticky. It was indeed blood.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go outside to clean up and catch my breath. Can you finish the shopping by yourself?" I can't be here right now, I feel like I am going to cry. My father, it was my father. Oh god!

"Yeah, just… are you sure that's all?" Please Matt, just leave it.

"Yes," I quickly get up and walk away, blocking out all the awed whispers at me getting up like it was nothing after what I had just been through. If only they knew, if only they knew.

I make it outside just in time as I run around the corner into the alley and throw up my lunch into the nearest garbage can.

It was just then realization hit me. My father, my own father who always loved me, he was now my enemy. And the second vision I saw, the one with Lathenia and him giving his alliance to the Order, the very thing the Guard fights against, I can't help but feel that that was the day he walked out on us, his family.

Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up again. Yep, there goes breakfast as well. I can't show anyone, no matter what. They can't know, I don't know why, but I just can't tell them. I just don't believe my father, my daddy, could do that. I won't until I have proof. Until then, no one will know except me.

Good thing I can keep my mind closed 24/7, even when I sleep or have visions. Arkarian says that my mind is the strongest he has ever seen, to be able to keep truthseers out even if I do it unintentionally. Truthseers can only read my mind, and know what is going on in my mind, if I let it open with concentration.

Well, I had to learn. I have them all around me; friends, enemies, brother and lover.

I'll just have to lie and say the same thing I said to Matt: that I saw Rochelle dying again. They'll have to believe that. Everyone knew how upset I was that I couldn't save her. Yeah, I can get through this without anyone knowing my secret.

Now, to find out if it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Rochelle**_

So it's just Arkarian, Ethan and I in his chambers, which I've just been informed is now is living quarters because of the fallen Citadel, and I have to admit he took it better than I thought he would.

As soon as I walked through the cave entrance, he just stood there looking at me with his mouth agape. No yelling or swearing or fainting. No tears or hallelujah's, not even a 'What the hell?' All he did was stand there and stare at me, then stare some more. Finally he said,

"Ummmm, well then… Ethan, you know I have to ask. Is this one of your Illusions? Because you can't bring her back, you know?" And I thought he knew everything.

"No Arkarian, at least I don't think she is. I thought you might be able to tell me that. It… umm, I mean she says she's real." Haven't we been through this already?

It took about an hour for Arkarian to finally figure out the truth, which is that I am reals so I hate to say it, but 'I told you so', and even then he couldn't believe it because it seemed so impossible. I quote that from his own mouth. So then I started to tell him about Lorien, but I regretted it as soon as my mouth formed that name. Arkarian's face visibly paled as I uttered the name he had been wanting to forget. I didn't want to hurt him with the memory of his deceased father, but I have to tell him the message, I promised Lorien.

"Arkarian, I know it's hard to hear his name, but he is the one who brought me back. He gave me a message to give to you, as well as Lady Arabella, Isabel and Matt and the rest of The Named," There I told him in the best way that I could. Now it's his turn to decide if he wanted to hear it or not. I still just can't believe I was dead for 3 months. I didn't even notice the time go by. I thought only about a week, not three fudging MONTHS. Good lord, oh hang on Arkarian is less pale. I think he is ready to reply.

"What is-" At least he's trying. His voice just broke from the strain of not showing any emotion. Good old Arkarian. "What is the message?" Ok, here we go. Actually it would be easier on both of us if I just showed him.

"I will show you," and with that I tried to recall the message Lorien gave me. Word for word.

"_Rochelle, if I may ask of you one favour?" _

"_Of course you can, Lorien," _I remember the scene for Arkarian. My eyes shut in concentration as I try to recall everything.

"_When you get back, I would like you to give a different message to certain people. The first to Lady Arabella, tell her –"_ No wrong message, I'll have to fast forward a bit.

"– _then to my son, tell him I am so proud. I am proud of the man he has become and I hope for him and his soul-mate to live a long stress-free life, but I know that that will never happen so I just wish for him to pull through any obstacle that comes his way. Tell him to stay strong no matter what. People depend on him for a lot of things and he would be letting people down if he fell apart. I want you to tell him that he needs to understand I had to die for Lathenia to die as well. I am proud to die as a warrior and I need for him to understand that there is no other way I would prefer to die. He needs to get over it and quickly. Now I don't have enough time to give him more in this message. I still have other people to give messages to. And there isn't enough time to give the other people their messages if I keep going, so please just tell him this one last thing; tell him that no matter what he did I loved him with everything I had, and I will always love him and look down upon him. Also that I am so proud of the man he is today and always will be proud no matter what. Things happen for a reason, you just have to figure out the reason. Now for Isabel–"_ There that was Arkarian's message. I can't let him see Isabel's cryptic message. Seriously I didn't understand a word of it.

When I looked up I expected so see a teary man. I mean I started to cry when Lorien gave me those messages. It was so heartfelt, yet when I looked up I didn't see a man getting ready to break down. What I saw was a man shrugging of his loss, as if he understood and was ready to move on. Not to forget, but to know that it happened for a reason and he could come to terms with it. Seeing Arkarian like that made _me_ want to cry. I don't think I could be that strong, but I do understand that Lorien wanted Arkarian to understand and move on and he did. That's what got me. He did exactly what his father said. That would take real strength. Oh shoot, Arkarian heard my thoughts, I can tell. He is looking at me with glittering eyes, as if saying thank you.

_You're welcome, but it was my pleasure. I repaid your father for letting me once again live._ I sent this thought his way. All he did was smile and return Ethan's embrace, then over to me and give me a bone-crushing hug. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, stupid, stupid, stupid Rochelle. You are meant to be thick-boned, hard-headed and tough, now I have tears rolling down my face as Arkarian steps back and Ethan takes his place. I can't help it, what just happened was very emotional. I'm guessing Ethan got the drift of it because he has tears welling in his eyes too.

"Arkarian, your father told me to tell you that you should keep that message to yourself, for the others he has messages for will probably keep their's to themselves too." That was the very last thing he told me to tell the specific people he had messages for; to keep their messages for themselves because only they should know.

I made sure to keep my mind open when I thought that.

I have to admit he looked a bit peeved at first, as if he wanted to know the others messages because his father was the one who gave them, but then his facial expression changed into one of understanding. So I knew, I knew, that he wouldn't give Isabel or Matt, or Lady Arabella a tough time about their messages. Even though I already knew he wouldn't to Isabel, but he might've to Matt and Arabella because he wanted to know more about what his father's last words were.

And just then, just as I was about to open my mouth to say something… anything, to fill this silence, Arkarian said,

"I'll send a message to Neriah and Matt saying that they should get here for an emergency meeting. I'll get them to get Jimmy, Shaun and Dillon first though. Isabel will have to arrive later, for she is 3 hours away," Damn, I wanted to have some alone time with Ethan before the others had to know I'm back and before we all had to talk. I see Arkarian has read my thoughts again as he sends a smirk my way while saying,

"You'll have plenty of alone time later, Rochelle, for now everyone has to know you're back as well as Marduke. Then you can give out the needed messages. Agreed?" I can't really _not_ agree, can I?

"Agreed," and with that he sent a message to Neriah and Matt, telling them to get the others and arrive at his chambers as soon as they could.

I could tell something was wrong as his face scrunched up with worry, so I decided to tune in and catch the last of their conversation.

"_Isabel had another vision, she said it was a repeat of Rochelle's death. I think she's lying, but then again, she _did_ take Rochelle's death harder than the rest of us, except Ethan of course. She blames herself for not being able to save her. Which I think is stupid. But she insists that it was her fault as she saw it happen before it actually did so she should have been able to stop it from happening, then she could have stopped Ethan from breaking down. I know she took it hard, but I think she was lying. The vision she had was incredibly long, as if there was more than one. Then I followed her outside and heard her throwing up in the alleyway trashcan. Obviously she saw something either disturbing or heartbreaking for her to react that way. She lied to me and I want you to find out the truth. Please keep this to yourself though, Arkarian. She'd kill me if I actually said this to anyone."_

Well, that was… not what I was expecting to hear at all. This is bad. I mean I haven't ever _really _been close to Isabel, but I think we would have been good friends if not for the whole Order/Guard thingie. I don't want her to suffer and now that I am back, I hoped we could be friends.

"_I'll try Matt, I worry about her too you know."_ With that last thought, Arkarian looked at us again and produced three of his hand-carved stools, waiting to be sat on.

As I made myself comfortable, Arkarian cleared his throat and calmly said,

"Well now all we do it wait." But he used to his advantage that I was a Truthseer whilst Ethan was not and thought to me,

"_Rochelle, I know you heard that. Please keep it to yourself, otherwise you might have two pissed off siblings on your trail."_

And I knew that wasn't an empty threat. Isabel would be on me like a fly on a newly laid cow pat. I had to keep this vision thing to myself, even if it killed me. Yet had I known then that I wouldn't have to… it would be known soon enough. Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Isabel**_

I knew something was up as soon as Matt stiffened at the wheel of the car. I didn't know what had happened all I knew was that something was disrupting his concentration, and it wasn't Neriah because she was just as stiff in the seat next to him.

"Guys??" I asked cautiously as Matt and Neriah once again became normal. I realised then that someone had been communicating to them via Truthseering. I wonder if it was Arkarian.

Umm… Why are they staring at me like that??

"Do I have something on my face?" Look, I am trying to lighten the mood here. Well, we've pulled over onto the curb and both Neriah and Matt are looking at me with fear in their eyes.

"What? What is it? What happened? Who contacted you?" They are really starting to scare me.

"We have to meet in Arkarian's chambers for… you'll find out. Matt and I will go fetch the other Named and, I'm sorry, but because you don't have your wings, you'll have to drive there. So we won't be expecting you for about three hours." Neriah said quietly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, waiting for Matt.

"Look, Isabel, about your wings–" But I have to cut him off, I have never known his reasons for not giving me my wings, I just reckon he's doing it so I can never go far. So he'll always be able to keep an eye on me. I don't think it's very fair considering he can't keep an eye on me all the time anyway because he's moved away. But let's not go into that at the moment.

"I don't want to hear it, Matt. Just go and do your duty. I can drive myself there. Tell them I'll be as quick as I can." There, keeping it nice and sweet.

"…Ok, just don't speed." I know that wasn't what he really wanted to say, but oh well; as long as he gets out of this car I'll be fine.

So out they get, and run into the closest alleyway, soon to disappear and reappear in either my house to get Jimmy, Ethan's house to get Shaun, or in Dillon's home to get… well, Dillon. Yeah, I know the drill, but that doesn't mean I am part of it. I can't wait till I get my wings, I can go anywhere in the world and not even have to buy a plane ticket. Wow, just think of the places I could go.

Only crap, I am already halfway home, jeez, I should space out more often. Actually I take that back, no I shouldn't. I nearly drove of the road. Whoops. Ok, concentrate Isabel; you'll see Arkarian soon enough, and then you can… nope, that doesn't work either. I nearly drove off the _other_ side of the road, as well as drooling on Matt's steering wheel.

I think I shall just put on the radio. Oh jeez, its one of those sad soppy ones. Not really the one I am looking for. Oh there we go, I nice head banging rock song. Hey, I know this song.

You know, that car ride was actually shorter than it usually was. Seriously, the rock songs really made it easier for me, but then again I have the biggest headache now and heaps of people gave me the finger for having my music up so loud and the window down. Hey, a girl's gotta breathe and I needed fresh air.

Ok, so pull up at home, get outta the car and my mum radar goes off. Oh no!

"Isabel. Isabel! Where are Matt and Neriah? I thought he usually drove you?" Jeez, I love this woman, but sometimes she can get sooooo annoying.

"Yeah, he and Neriah had to go somewhere, so he gave me the car and said he would come for it later," there, that was not really a lie.

"Are you going out now?" Jeez, what is this? 20 questions?

"Yeah, mum I am, but I'll be home for dinner, I promise." As long as you promise that you are usually safe from the third degree.

"Oh, well I thought we could have, you know, a girl's say out. Or at least what is left of it. Jimmy was called out to work about two hours ago, so I was thinking because it was just you and me…" Jeez, put on the guilt factor, why don't you.

"Well, I had this planned before I knew about Jimmy going, so I'm sorry mum, but maybe another time?" There, another not-lie.

"Ok hunny, be safe." Now, _she_ has the right the say that. A certain brother doesn't, but does that stop him? _Nooooo!!!_

"I will, bye mum," and off I go in a sprint towards Arkarian's chambers.

I think I made it there in record time. Seriously, I was holding my side in a stitch and panting really hard while holding onto the side of a tree for support. All the while looking at my destination, which happened to be right in front of me: Arkarian's chambers.

Now to walk up to the cave wall and wait for entrance.

Hmmm? Arkarian is unusually quiet. We didn't even make out like we usually do when we have not seen each other for so long. He just walked up to me with a grave face and told me to follow him. Obviously with a please.

"Did someone die?" I ask in a jokingly manner, but then feel terrible because of the line of work we are in, someone could easily turn up dead when just the other day you saw them walking and talking.

"No, just… you'll see," ok, I don't like this one bit. First Matt and Neriah, now Arkarian? What is going on here?

So I follow him into the, well, I would call it a lounge because that is the closest thing it resembles, and there are all of The Named.

Dillon, Jimmy, Matt, Arkarian, Shaun, Neriah, Ethan… and wait a minute. Who's that? I can't really see her, but I know it's a girl because she and Ethan are kissing… and I don't think Ethan is gay. At least I hope he's not.

You know, she actually looks familiar. And why is everyone looking at me like I am a bomb that might explode at any minute?

Ok, she's looked around now.

Oh… My... God!!!

"ROCHELLE!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Rochelle**_

Ok, all their reactions were so different.

I mean, I expected a welcoming with everyone being hesitant to believe and all that. But this was just going too far.

Neriah and Shaun were the first ones to arrive, with the two of them harbouring different reactions.

Neriahs' was of course her bursting into tears and hugging me without a doubt in the world that I wasn't real. I think she knew that Ethan would not make this up with an animation. Sometimes I love my friends.

Whereas, Shaun looked at me with wide eyes before looking at Arkarian for conformation that I was real, when he nodded his head Shaun looked back at me with tear-filled eyes. I don't think he was crying cause of the fact that I was back, but for the fact that his son wouldn't be withdrawn anymore. It didn't matter to me though, as long as Ethan was with me again, I didn't mind if some people cared more that Ethan would be better than the fact that I was alive again. I believe Neriah just heard my thoughts for she looked at me with pity, and was that anger? I didn't mean it as if I didn't care that my friends didn't care that I back, cause of course I cared, I just meant that I'm glad I am with Ethan again and no one can take that away from me. Good, she heard that too because now she is looking at me with a smile and a sparkle to her eyes.

"It's good to see you Rochelle, but how is this possible?" I'm glad Shaun asked the obvious question because I was getting a little scared that Neriah trusted me so quickly.

"Rochelle? Would you mind telling them?" Arkarian just doesn't want to explain it himself, I can tell.

_I just thought it would be better if it came from you considering it happened to you._ Whoops, he wasn't actually meant to hear that. I've gotta work on my mind-blocking skills.

_I was joking Arkarian_. It's a pity that he wasn't listening to me laugh after it. It would've showed that I was joking.

"Ok, I will explain it, but I better wait until the others get her–" speak of the devils, Jimmy, Dillon and Matt just walked into the cave. And their reactions were completely different to Shauns' and Neriahs'.

Firstly, we have Matt, whose jaw dropped. Then we have Jimmy, who just said, "my word". And last but not least we have Dillon, who, being the ass he is, said "I thought she was dead". What an asshole. I never actually like him, the only thing we have or had in common was us both being part of Lathenia's Order.

"Yes, well, apparently I'm not am I?" Hopefully he'll get the point that he's being an ass from my glare and, as I looked around, Neriahs', Arkarians' and Ethans' death glare too.

"What? I was just stating that I saw her d–"

"Yes, well, that's over. As you can see, Rochelle is alive and she was just about to explain it to you all." There, Arkarian with his wonderful people skills. I gotta get me some of those.

"Well, I would like to hear what she has to say, don't you Dillon?" Good ole Jimmy, saving the day yet again. Good on you.

"Ok, so what happened was…" and off I go into the description of the dark place I was in and Lorien and his gift he gave to me while Arkarian summoned stools for all of us to sit on and get comfortable.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

"… then he placed his hands on my head and I woke up in the forest where I died." I finish telling the long story with closed eyes, picturing what happened to the Truthseers in the room. I don't tell them about the messages though. I kept that to myself until I can talk to the certain people that have messages.

"Jeez, I didn't know when that story would finish. I reckon we've been here listening to you for about 2 hours at least." Damn Dillon, why does he always have to try and make a joke out of everything?

"If you hadn't heard her tell that story would you have believed her for being real?" Ethan was standing at that point with a fist raised. Yep, he can't take Dillon as much as me.

"Calm yourself Ethan, Dillon's just being Dillon." Oh yeah, thanks for your wisdom Matt, what you meant to say is that Dillon is just being an asshole. I purposely left my thoughts open so Neriah, Arkarian and Matt could hear me. And hear me they did, Neriah started to giggle, Matt was chuckling and Arkarian tried to hide a smile.

"What? What? One of you Truthseers just cracked a joke about me didn't you? That's not fair; I think I deserve to know." As soon as Dillon said that we all just laughed harder while Jimmy, Shaun, Ethan and Dillon just stared at us. Oh it felt to laugh after so long stuck in a dark place.

"Fine, don't tell me, see if I care. Just wait to Isabel gets here, she'll back me up because she can't read minds either and she'll want to know too." That was actually quite smart of him because Isabel would actually demand to know. She is that type of person.

_Yeah, she's stubborn, pig-headed, doesn't take no for an answer and did I mention stubborn?_

_Matt stop over reacting, Isabel is none of those things, yes I agree she can be stubborn, but she's just strong-willed, and smart and good in all the types of fighting. I think you're just jealous that your own sister, who happens to be kinda small, beat you in hand-on-hand combat._

Jeez, this argument is kind of getting outta hand. First Matt, now Neriah. Oh no, now Arkarian is about to add something.

_Isabel is not–_

_Look, guys, as funny and entertaining as this is, the others are kinda looking at us weirdly considering you all have angry faces._ Hopefully that'll get through to them. Yep, it did. I can tell. Arkarian and Matt are now trying to keep their faces under control. All Neriah had to do was flip her hair and when she turned around her face was normal. Seriously all women can do it; it's one of our many special qualities.

Obviously Matt was still listening to my thoughts cause he gave a scoff which earned him a hit from Neriah.

"So now the only one who needs to know about this is Isabel, but I don't think she'll be here for another 20 minutes or so," I hear Matt, but my thoughts are elsewhere. Isabel… I wonder how she'll take it. It must have been hard for her to see her best friend like this. Or what he was before at least because now his pale skin has a glow to it and his eyes don't look dull anymore. It's like he's been given another chance… and in a way he has. As have I.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

As it had it we only had to wait 5 minutes before Arkarian announced that Isabel was at the cave entrance and was on her way in.

Well, I guess this is it: time to see how the last member of The Named reacted to me being alive.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Isabel**_

I see her standing right in front of me, sure. But do I believe that Ethan could do this to me? HELL NO!

I know that he blames me deep down for Rochelle's death, I mean; I was the one who foretold her death then didn't stop it. I also have healing powers yet I couldn't heal her wound. I knew all of this deep down, but actually seeing my best friend play this trick on me… it was an all new low.

"ROCHELLE?!" That was my first reaction. Not the best because I knew that she wasn't real, and seeing her again made my wounds re-open to the fact that I was a failure.

Seriously, how could Ethan do this to me? I knew he was the one because he is the only one with animation powers, but then Matt could do this too, or Neriah with her drawing power. But, I just don't see them doing this to me.

I know you need to trust your friends and everything, but I saw Rochelle die, I know she's dead and the only one capable of doing this to me is Ethan for pay back to killing his soul-mate.

And another thing I didn't understand is why all my friends… my Arkarian… why were they standing there with smiles on their faces? Were they in this too? Some kind of 'get Isabel' joke? Is it April Fools Day today? No, its May, then what's happening?

Oh no, I am starting to really get upset. How could they do this to me? I tried, I really tried. I tried to stop the vision, and then I tried to stop her from dying by using my powers, but she was already dead. It's not like I can bring the dead back… if someone's dead then they stay _dead_. No amount of my power could have brought her back, so why are they flaunting the fact that I couldn't have saved her in front of my face?

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I am beyond pissed at them.

"I–Isabel? Wh–What do you mean?" How could my own soul-mate be in on this? Talk about back-stabbing.

"I MEAN HER! YOU… ALL OF YOU IN ON THIS?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I can't help but yell and vent all my anger and worries out on them. I mean, this is beyond mean; this is like payback for something I couldn't stop.

"Isabel please, let me ex–" No, I will not let Ethan try to explain his betrayal.

"NO, DON'T EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN THIS! HOW COULD YOU? I KNEW IT WAS MY FAULT, BUT I DID ALL THAT I COULD TO SAVE HER, DAMNIT!!"

"Isabel, calm down, she's r–"

"DON'T EVEN TRY THAT WITH ME! SHE IS _NOT_ REAL, I SAW HER DIE… TWICE! AND NOW BECAUSE I COULDN'T SAVE HER, YOU ARE SHOVING IT IN MY FACE! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!?" I never thought Ethan could be capable of this… and the others? How could they be in this too? Sweet Neriah, my brother, who happens to be so over-protective of me, Matt, Arkarian, who would die for me, Dillon, who knows when to stop with the jokes, Shaun, who owes me his life, Jimmy, who loves me like his own daughter, and Ethan, who was meant to be my best friend. How could they betray me?

"Isabel, it's not what you think, she's alive," now Matt's lying to my face. What kind of brother is he?

"SHUT UP!!!! SHE'S DEAD! ETHAN'S DOING THIS WITH HIS ANIMATION SKILLS. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER BEING ALIVE. SHE'S DEAD, OK?! I DIDN'T STOP HER FROM DYING AND NOW YOU BLAME ME! I UNDERSTAND IT WAS MY FAULT, BUT THIS IS LOW!" I hate them! I hate them! I _HATE_ them!!

"Isabel, no one blames you. It wasn't your fault. No one could've stopped your vision. If it was meant to be then it was meant to b–"

"DON'T START WITH THAT SHIT MATT! I COULD HAVE STOPPED THAT VISION! I SAW IT COMING; IF I TRIED HARDER I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT, BUT NO! AND NOW ALL OF YOU BLAME ME! ETHAN HASN'T BEEN THE SAME. HE IS PRACTICALLY A SKELETON AND YOU SAY THAT'S NOT MY FAULT? STOP LYING TO YOURSELVES, I KNOW YOU ALL BLAME ME!" Why do they deny the obvious? Matt, Neriah, Arkarian, Ethan, Shaun, Dillon, Jimmy… all of them haven't been the same since that night. They all look at me differently, and Ethan. Well he has completely cut himself off from his friends. His mother his worried she's going to lose another child. Shaun is trying everything to get him to eat and to get his mind off of Rochelle, but nothing works. Now, he has to project a fake image of her to be happy. Way to make a girl feel more guilty than she already did, not that it's possible for me, but somehow they did.

"Isabel it really is me, Lorien–"

"GREAT! NOW YOU ARE GETTING IT TO TALK AND MENTION A DEAD IMMORTAL? HOW FAR CAN ALL OF YOU STOOP? I REALIZE IT WAS MY DAMN FAULT, I FELT GUILTY, AND STILL DO. BUT, YOU CAN'T… It's… not… fair," I don't know what's happening, I feel faint, like I am going to pass out. My words slurred off as I fell, feeling a pair of arms encircle me, stopping me from hitting the ground, before total darkness clouded my mind and eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Rochelle**_

Well, that was... surprising. I never would have thought Isabel would react that way. I felt really guilty as she kept yelling.

"That could have gone better," yes, thankyou Dillon for saying the obvious. Sometimes he has absolutely _no_ tact.

I watched as Arkarian caught Isabel as she fell, and I watched as he cradled her and took her through a door which I later saw was a bedroom. I watched and I felt tears at the back of my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying, but suddenly I just felt like bawling, I felt like forgetting my worries and just cry into Ethan's arms… so that was exactly what I did.

"Shh, its o.k. Rochelle, don't worry, Isabel will come around. I think it was just too much for her." Ethan's so sweet. Really he is, but he can't change the fact that I heard everything that Isabel just said, and felt sad.

Her words echoed in my ears as I sniffled.

'_I KNEW IT WAS MY FAULT!'_

'_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?'_

'_WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?'_

'_SHUT UP!!!!'_

_SHE'S DEAD'_

'_NOW ALL OF YOU BLAME ME'_

'_It's… not… fair'_

"I don't understand why she reacted that way, though. Shouldn't she have been happy?" Matt really is clueless sometimes, I mean it's obvious she would react badly. After all, she saw me die and then couldn't stop it from happening, and then when I was shot with the arrow she couldn't heal me, so what good are her powers if she can't use them? Neriah and Matt must have been listening to my thoughts because they both looked at me, Neriah with understanding and Matt with worry.

"If that's the case, Rochelle, how are we meant to fix this?" Matt asks as he starts to pace.

"Huh? Did Rochelle say something and I wasn't listening?" Dillon sure is dumb today.

"No, I thought something and they heard it." There, do I have to spell it out for you?

"What was it?" At least Shaun knew the right question to ask.

"She thought about how it was affecting Isabel and why. She thinks it is because of Isabel's powers and them being useless in that situation. She saw it coming, but couldn't stop it, and then when Rochelle got shot with the arrow she couldn't heal her. She thinks that's why Isabel acted that way, and I have to say I agree with her. The worst thing to feel is being useless." Neriah said this, as she could see that Matt couldn't talk because he was too upset.

"But that's a load of crap. She shouldn't be feeling that way. It wasn't her fault, and no one blames her."

"Yes, we know that Jimmy, but I don't think Isabel does. I was reading her mind when she had the outburst, it wasn't pretty. She thinks we have been looking at her differently, and that everyone blames her." Well, I knew I wasn't listening to Isabel's thoughts, I was too shocked at her words, and I know that Matt wasn't reading them either, his face says it all. It's good to know that Neriah was and now we know how Isabel really feels. I hope we can change her mind somehow, but at the moment it looks hopeless.

"I suppose we were looking at her differently, but not in a bad way, more in the way of being cautious around her, knowing that she felt really bad about the fact that she couldn't save Rochelle," I heard Shaun say as Matt stopped pacing and through his arms up in frustration, frightening poor Neriah, who was standing right beside him.

"I should have realised something. She even started to say something before, but I didn't know what it was. I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of us not spending time together, which is true. I should have been spending more time with her, why couldn't I see it before? I am such a bad brother." Ok, now I think Matt's overdoing it because everything he just said was a whole load of –

"Matt, stop thinking that way, its not helping anyone and is only causing more pain than it is happiness. It's not helping at all." Yay, saved by Neriah.

"Look, what we need to do now is just wait for Isabel to wake up and then –" But, before Jimmy could finish his sentence, a scream pierced the air… and it was coming from the room Isabel and Arkarian had disappeared into.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry it took so long guys, and see it has been updated, so come one down and give it a squiz. Sorry it is so short, but I can't write much in her PoV. Enjoy, and I'll update sooner, but by god, school is so hard. So just wait patiently, I do have more stories to update too, but I shall try my hardest. I always do. **

**Chapter 11**

**Isabel**

Pain. Oh the pain, it's unbearable. Kill me now. Why is it always me? I hate this power sometimes, it does show me when bad things will come in the future, I admit, but why does it always have to be so blood painful? I can't even make out the images. All I can see is black with the occasion blur.

"MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE!!" I can hear myself screaming and can feel Arkarian trying to help me, but all I can see is blurred images. I can't tell if it's the past, future or even the present. All I can see are blurs of colour… and god how it hurts. It feels as if my head is spitting open.

"IT HURTS!!" The pain is getting worse. I can hear people running into the room asking 'what's wrong?' 'What's happening?' But all I can do is strain against Arkarian's arms and hold my head in agony.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGotGoTGoTGoT

I swear I had been screaming for about five minute's non-stop before images had started to appear out of the blurry mess that was my vision, but still the pain remained.

I could see… a castle, maybe? I could tell it was an old brick building with damp dark walls and I could only just make out a hunched over figure… and it sounded like the… thing… was sobbing and not nicely either. I could feel the anger radiating off of 'it' even in my vision.

I couldn't see what or who it was; all I could tell was that it had a human look to it. But the menacing aura it was giving off was the reason I was screaming in agony. I wasn't able to see properly because of the velocity of pain erupting in my head. I felt like I couldn't breathe, the air was so thick and my head was pounding. I just wanted it all to end.

"MAKE IT STOP!!" I felt myself spasm and thrash in Arkarians' arms and wished I would stop, I wish I could stop the fear in Matt's eyes as I screamed, but all I could do was wish it would stop. Wish it would all go away.

Then, finally, after another 10 minutes of this agony, I felt it all subside and I collapsed in Arkarians' arms breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my head as I watched the images move like a movie through my head. I didn't know it then, but my eyes had glazed over as my power strengthened, and I heard a gasp go throughout the group as they watched my eyes turn grey.

"_My Queen, my Lover, what have they done to you?" I heard the thing rasp out as its shoulders bobbed up and down as it sobbed loudly. As I heard the voice I got goosebumps up my arms as I recognised the voice. As I gasped the 'thing' turned around and I saw one huge red eye staring at me before I got ripped painfully out of the vision as if I had been shoved roughly._

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

"ARGHHHHHH!!" I threw me head back as I was pulled out of the vision by something that obviously didn't want me seeing them. I felt myself go back into darkness, but before I did I had to warn them, I had to make sure they knew,

"Marduke… He's back…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rochelle**

I could just stand there and stare as we saw Isabel screaming and thrashing around screaming at the top of her lungs,

"MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE!!"

I watched on in horror as Arkarian tried to calm her down while she screamed in pain. I watched on in horror as everyone yelled, asking what's going on, what's happening, why is she like this.

I felt useless as Isabel fought her vision, straining against Arkarian's hold. Obviously something was going wrong with the vision, I could tell that much as Isabel screamed for it to stop.

"MAKE IT STOP!!" I just stood there watching on for about 10 minutes as she screamed non-stop in agony. Finally, after around 20 minutes of her screaming and us worrying, she calmed down slightly and leant into Arkarian, her eyes glazing over as the vision took place. Her eyes… they were like a gray colour all over, so beautiful, yet so mysterious.

"Why… Why are her eyes like that?" Dillon asked quietly to us as Arkarian put a cloth on Isabel's forehead as she gasped for breath.

"I… I really don't know," Ethan replied just as quietly as Matt started to move closer to his sister only to jump back in shock as she screamed suddenly.

"What's happening? Why is she like this?" Matt asked nobody, anybody as he watched on helplessly as Isabel screamed as if something in the vision was… pushing her out?

Suddenly she went limp, and then we knew, we knew the vision had finished. We could see he eyes closing as she leant against Arkarian, but before she did she managed to say,

"Marduke… He's back…" I swear as soon as she said those words my heart stopped because my fear, my greatest fear was being confirmed. My old master… he was back from the dead… just like me.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

We watched as Arkarian picked up Isabel's limp body and held her close to his body as if reassuring himself he could protect her, that at least with some things he could protect her.

"What… What the HELL just happened!?" Matt said in a deadly voice as his eyes never left his limp sister.

"I don't think anyone in this room can tell us Matt," Neriah said quietly as she grasped her lover's hand and pulled him to her.

"Fine, then I'll go to someone who can," Matt said as he started to shimmer away before being stopped by a voice from the doorway.

"No need my son, I am right here." Dartemis walked forward as his presence engulfed us.

"Father… What happened to Isabel? Why was she like that?" Even as he spoke, I knew that his father could not know everything, but I could still wish that something, anything could be said to explain what happened to Isabel.

"I do not fully understand what happened myself, but I do know that whatever Isabel saw, whatever was in that vision, it didn't want Isabel there. That is most likely the reason she was in that much pain. As for when her eyes glazed over… well, all I can say is her power if evolving to a degree that even I do not know where it is heading. Soon she will be able to know the past, present and future on command, and she will be able to heal through that power, but only in the present of course. Even I cannot tell when her powers will stop evolving; all I know at the moment is that." I watched everyone's face as Dartemis talked; Matt's was that of confusion, Neriah's of understanding, Jimmy's, Shaun's and Dillon's was that of awe, Ethan's was of worry and Arkarian… well Arkarian wasn't even listening as he put Isabel down in the now neatly made bed, and tucked her in lovingly.

"But… Father, what was in that vision?" Matt asked the question we all wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious? What was it that she said as soon as she 'awoke'?" Dartemis asked as he shimmered away, leaving us to our thoughts.

"Marduke…" Ethan voiced my thoughts as I realised they had to know what we saw in the woods.

"There's something else…" I trailed off as I got everyone's attention. "In the woods when I… well, Ethan and I walked to where… _he_ was turned to stone, and… well, nothing was there. Only pieces of stone, and we saw footprints leaving the forest… in the direction of Angel Falls." I knew I had everyone's attention then as all their eyes widened.

"Oh god," Neriah put her hand to her mouth as she swayed slightly at the thought of her father being alive and capable of killing yet again.

"Well, I guess what Isabel said is true," we all turned to Arkarian as he stood up from the bed still holding Isabel's hand. "He's back… and he wants revenge."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hey guys, been a while, but school's been a pest. My birthday today (15 BABII!!) so I thought I'd give YOU a present. Lol, doesn't really work that way, huh? Anyway, I'll update this more in the holidays, which will start next Thursday. So stay tuned. It's gonna get rough. XD **

Chapter 13

Isabel

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to I felt warm… safe. Like something, or someone, was trying to protect me from the world. I have to admit… I liked it. And this is me we're talking about, the one who is independent, but I just don't know. At that moment, I wanted to feel safe; I wanted to be wrapped in arms and told everything was ok when it obviously wasn't. And this person… its aura was so much different than my brother's. They had a nice feeling, a comfortable feeling coming from them, and all I wanted to for was burrow into it and sleep for eternity, but I knew that wasn't an option. My brother and my friends would be worrying around here somewhere so I knew I had to open my eyes and face their questions… and face my problems.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

As soon as I tried to open my eyes a wave of pain washed over in my head making me groan aloud and made the person I was leaning into aware that I was stirring.

"Isabel? Can you hear me?" I heard Arkarian's voice but could not yet answer, so I just nodded my head slightly and then immediately regretted it as a major headache started.

"Aughh," I think it was an unintelligible sound I made, but it seemed Arkarian understood it.

"Oh thank god… you've been unconscious for about four hours now." FOUR HOURS!? No wonder they are worried.

"I'm… fine," I managed to say as I tried to sit up.

"Hang on… slow it down Isabel, just slowly." I know I know, I am the one who is the healer remember?

"I know, but… you really gave me a scare when you fainted like that." Ok so he can hear my thoughts. Must put up my shiel – WAIT! Fainted!? I do NOT faint.

"Heh, fine, passed out with exhaustion. happy?" Very.

"How do you feel?" Arkarian asked me as I finally made it to the sitting position without throwing up all over his shoes.

"Do I have to answer?" I heard myself groan out as I felt my healing power flow throughout my body, healing the head pains.

"Can you walk?" What, am I disabled now?

"Yeah," and just to prove it I stood up with only a little swaying and then walked slowly out the door as the headache disappeared along with everything else that hurt. Thank goodness for my power.

"Everyone has been so worried." What, you think I didn't know that already?

"Yeah, sorry, blacked out for a moment there I guess. The pain got too much." And that was hard to admit for me.

"Just… thank goodness you're ok, I was so scared." I was enveloped in a hug as Arkarian pulled me to him tightly.

"I'm ok Arkarian, really, it was just a bad vision. That's all," really, I'm telling the truth, I feel fine… NOT!! I think I'm still shaking from that vision. It felt so evil and I felt repulsed and sick and a lot of other emotion I can't quite name. All I know for sure is that vision is not showing a good future.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

"ISABEL!!" This yell was the first thing I heard as Arkarian and I walked out, well, me leaning on him slightly, into the area where everyone else was. The yell was soon followed by a suffocating hug. Good lord, do they want to kill me even more?

"I'm fine Matt, really, you can let go now," he's so over-protective sometimes, as I have said before, and seriously I don't think I need the once over as he pushes and prods parts of me.

"Are you sure you're ok Isabel?" Neriah is always so… knowing. She always knows when someone is lying. She can see through anything. I've thought before that maybe this is _another_ of her powers she's that good at it. But jeez, how many powers does that girl need?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little black out, I'm all better now." Lying through my teeth, good lord I'm going to hell for this I'm sure.

"Well, if you're sure you're fine I think we need to fully establish what you saw and what you meant when you said 'Marduke's back'". I knew this was going to pop up sooner or later. I was just hoping later rather than sooner, but no, of course, Shaun just had to bring it up now so they could get to the bottom of things. Sometimes I _really_ hate my powers…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Rochelle_

I watched as Isabel closed her eyes and remembered her vision for the Truthseers to see. It was painful for her I could tell. The signs were all there; the sagging against Arkarian as the remembered vision took place, the shaking and the pained expression on her face. I felt so bad for her, I really did, but we _had_ to see that vision.

I shuddered as I felt the evil emanate from the vision and the demented being in it.

Suddenly I heard a gasp as Isabel fell to her knee's coughing.

"Isabel!" I heard Ethan yell as he ran to her side. None of us Truthseers could do anything as we were reeled into the vision. 5 minutes later the vision was finished and I looked around and what greeted my eyes was this: Neriah with tears rolling down her face, Matt with his fists clenched, Arkarian looking around for Isabel, Isabel on the floor with glazed over eyes as she shook, and Ethan, Dillon, Jimmy and Shaun at her side trying to calm her down.

"Isabel!!" Now Matt and Arkarian have noticed that Isabel was on the floor, slightly coughing every now and then.

I tried to tune into her thoughts but hit a mind wall as she still pushed us out.

"God, what now?" Dillon asked as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Shut up Dillon," everyone froze as Neriah spoke those words quietly but deadly.

"… Neriah?" I asked quietly as I watched her through her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh… Dillon I am so sorry, I don't know where that came from," I saw tears well in her eyes in shame as she apologized.

"It's… it's ok, we're all high strung, especially with Isabel wigging out." Even with what he said, I knew Dillon took it to heart. I could see it in his eyes. I knew he was still in love with Neriah.

"Gah!" We all simultaneously turned to Isabel as she withered on the floor, whether in pain or distress we couldn't tell.

"Shhh," I watched as Arkarian brought her head to his lap and stroked her hair calming her slightly.

We all watched Isabel as she came out of the vision, her eyes losing the glazed look and slumped into Arkarian.

"Isabel?" Arkarian softly said to her as he helped her sit up.

"…it was nothing, forget it. Just a… it was a repeat of… _her_ death." I watched as Isabel looked up at me, not able to say my name yet as if she didn't quite believe I was real, but not able to believe anything else.

We all knew she was lying as she stood shakily and walked away.

"I'm going home, ok? Mum's worried," Isabel said to Matt as she continued walking out the mountain.

"…ok…" Matt trailed off slightly as the mountain wall reappeared as Isabel disappeared.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

"She's lying," Dillon stated 10 minutes later.

"I think we all realised that Dillon," I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Well, jeez, Ro, maybe not everyone did," but then when he realised everyone was looking at him and nodding as if to say 'yes we did', he sighed in defeat.

"Why? What did she see? It must have been something really bad if she is lying to all of us," Jimmy stated as he scratched his head in thought.

"Hmmm, maybe one of our deaths?" Shaun offered.

"No… she would have reacted differently. This vision made her uneasy, upset, confused. If it was one of our deaths she would feel terrified, distraught, all of those kinds of emotions." Wow, Neriah is good. Even I have to admit it. Oh damn, she heard my thoughts. She flashed me a smile. It's all good.

"Hey guys… I think I'm going to follow her." Well, this brought heads snapping towards me.

"Huh, why?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Well we need to sort things out with one another, so I'll go see if she's ok and then we can have a–" and before I could finish, I'm interrupted by Dillon.

"Heart-to-heart?" Great… a heart-to-heart.

"Yeah… a heart-to-heart…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Isabel_

I couldn't stay around them after the vision; yet another one about my father. Why? WHY? I don't deserve this. I give money to charities, I do good deeds. I don't deserve to see visions of the past of me and my father.

"_Isa!" My father yelled happily as he spun me around and around laughing. I was 5 and he was swinging me around and around like he always used to. _

I would giggle and ask him to go faster so I could feel as if I were flying. He always used to do it when I asked… it was kinda like our thing. I liked it. I liked the fact my dad and I had a thing we did with each other. Just the two of us.

For some reason I knew… I knew he wasn't staying around forever, so I wanted something to remember him by.

These memories… why did they have to be brought up now of all times? That's just what I need above the fact my brother has left home, Rochelle is back, dead or alive I don't know, and Marduke's back.

"Isabel?" I hear a voice behind me and whip around so fast my neck cracks.

"Ow… who's there?" I see a figure emerge from the tree's into the clearing I was resting in. "Rochelle… What do you want?" I didn't mean to ask it nastily, it just came out that way. I mean seriously, she was dead yesterday.

"Oh… sorry, it's just… I think we need to sort some things out." She slightly steps back in rejection.

"No… _I'm_ sorry. I was being a bitch. It's just… I can't accept it. You were dead just yesterday. I watched you die. _Twice!_ I can't accept it. It's too hard and confusing," I was gasping for breath by the end of it. I needed to just get it all out at once so I didn't chicken out or say something else I didn't feel.

"Yeah… I understand Isabel. Isabel… the vision you just had. I know you were lying. What was it really? We're all worri–"

"Butt out Rochelle. It's none of your business!" The nerve! I know they all knew I was lying, but _she_ has no right. She left my brother heartbroken. And just to emphasis my point I directed that last thought at her. I watched as her face fell as if someone had just taken away her favourite doll when she was little.

"Isab –"

"I know, I know. Marduke controlled you and all that. It was out of line." But I'm not apologizing. My thoughts are now blocked again.

"Yeah… Isabel, now's the best time I guess to tell you what Lorien said to me to say to you. I also have a message for Lady Arabella, and Arkarian, but I've already given him his." A message from Lorien?

"What are you talking about?" I am _so_ confused.

"Oh yeah, well, that is how I'm back. I met with Lorien in the middle realm, I guess that's what it was, and he gave me back life. And then he asked me of a favour to give some of you messages. So… yeah. Here's yours," I saw her close her eyes as if in concentration and speak as she remembered.

"_Now for Isabel, Isabel no matter what comes in the future believe in yourself, things will happen you don't understand. Things will happen that will test your trust in your friends and family as well as theirs in you. You will fail, but from that can only come success. Continue fighting for things are going to get so much harder for you. A new prophecy is to be written. I am proud to have known you…"_

I couldn't believe it. I just stood there shocked with my mouth hanging open as Rochelle opened her eyes to look at me.

"Isabel?" I didn't hear as his words echoed in my mind. Having full impact, _'you will fail…'_

I recoiled as if hit as that sentence hit me like a ton of bricks. I'LL FAIL!?

"Hey, Isabel, calm down. I don't know what it means, but don't worry you have all your friends around you to make sure you wont fail in whatever it is you have to do." Rochelle, seriously, do you really believe that? Don't think so. He's an IMMORTAL, remember?

"Rochelle, please… just leave me alone." I couldn't possible stay around. I needed to hit something, punch something, _kill_ something.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't look so g –"

"I'm sure," and with that I hightailed it outta there.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

I started home slowly, leaving Rochelle in the clearing by herself as I walked away thinking to myself.

'What did he mean? I will _fail_!? I don't want to fail. Fail at what? And what's this about a new prophecy? What does it have to do with me?'

God this is so frustrating!! Why did he have to leave such a cryptic message? It's pissing me off. I won't be able to sleep tonight because of it and I have Uni tomorrow. Damn this!!

I am so confused. What does it all mean? And what's with the visions I am having?

THIS IS ALL SO CONFUSING!!


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Rochelle_

I didn't know Isabel would react that way. She really scared me, I have never seen that side of her before.

She really dug in her claws. I _knew_ she never forgave me, but to say it so bluntly… it hurt. It really hurt.

I was making my way back to the cave when I heard her piercing scream,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I swear for just a moment I heard my heart stop when I heard the pain laced into it.

"ISABEL!!" I didn't think twice when my legs started moving in the general direction of the scream.

'_Arkarian! Matt! I heard Isabel scream. Get down here NOW!_' Sometimes it really pays to be a Truthseer, and this is one of the times I want to get down on my knees and bow to whoever person invented it, or made the power exist.

My legs had a mind of their own as they pumped faster and faster towards the direction of Isabel's scream. It took only a minute to get there, but that minute was the longest I had ever felt in my life.

When I got to where Isabel was, I am ashamed to say, I stood there looking at the scene in growing horror. My nightmare had come true. Marduke was right in front of me… and Isabel was lying at his feet, unmoving…

--

Matt and Arkarian arrived only about 20 second after I did, but a lot can happen in that amount of time. Isabel was still unmoving, and I currently had a large deformed hand around my neck cutting off my oxygen as he breathed words into my ears,

'_Tell those friends of ours I am back, and I will kill every single one of you. Starting with Healer. She is too much of a threat. She knows I have something of hers. She'll come for it, and when she does… well, say bye bye to your Healer. I'll come back for you too my little servant. Your master wants you back."_

And with those words he was gone, just as Matt and Arkarian burst into the clearing puffing with the exertion of sprinting all the way here. Dillon, Neriah, Jimmy, Shaun and Ethan were hot on their heels, and arrived soon after. As soon as Arkarian saw Isabel on the floor, he of course ran to her. I watched on in creeping horror as she didn't move no matter what Arkarian did. He seeped some of his soothing power into her and she still was as limp as a doll.

Now even Dillon was starting to get worried, but just as Matt was going to touch her, she awoke and buried herself into Arkarian's arms, not crying, just shaking with terror, or shock I didn't know.

As for me, well, I was still trying to breathe, while Ethan rubbed my back and whispered soothing things in my ear,

"Just keep breathing, Isabel will be awake soon. She will heal your neck."

Yeah, let's just wait for the attacked Isabel to wake up so she can heal the person she has at the top of her hit-list. Great plan! Why didn't I think of it?

--

Isabel took about 10 minutes to calm down enough to talk, and even then she was shaky and stuttering just a bit.

"H-here, c-come here R-Rochelle," I watched as she stuck out a hand, her head still buried into Arkarian's shoulder as if it were her only life line. I pressed her hand to my neck and felt her soothing touch heal my wound and make it easier for me to breathe enough to replay the memory in my mind for the Truthseers to view.

It took only a few seconds, and then all was silent for even longer. Dillon and the other non-Truthseers had no idea what was happening, but they knew they had to keep quiet, the atmosphere said it all.

"I… whoa," Matt finally said, his eyes wide in shock, but soon landed on Isabel and widened even larger. "What did he say to you Isabel?" Well, those words had a _massive_ impact on Isabel. I didn't even think it was humanly possible for Isabel to burrow herself even farther into Arkarian, but she pulled it off until her entire body was practically folded into him. Her petite body against his muscular form actually looked like they were one.

"Isabel?" Arkarian asked softly as he heard her whisper something against his ear,

"-thing. He said nothing,"


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_Isabel_

I don't think I have ever been as scared as I was then. Marduke came from nowhere. One minute I was walking in the forest the next I was flying through the air with Marduke in front of me using his powers to pull me towards him. When I got to him I felt him punch my stomach making me heave me breakfast. After that it was a blur. All I could remember was pain; lots and lots of pain. More than I have ever felt in my entire life, and that's saying something considering what I have been through.

His words are echoing in my mind even now.

_Well if it isn't the Healer. I have something of yours. I know you have been having the visions. Don't worry he is safe and sound, waiting for you. You'll come for him, I know you will. And when you do, well let's just say, it'll be a family reunion if you're late. You have two weeks to make your decision. After that your father is ashes. He'll be taking a swim in the lake, the acid lake. I believe you have been there before._

_Don't be late Healer, because he'll pay the price. See you soon…_

After that all I can remember is blackness, and then Arkarian's worried violet eyes. I remember burrowing into him as if he was my only lifeline, and I remember why. I knew I would have to betray them all, I would have to lie to them and to save my father I would most likely have to sacrifice my own life for his. So by doing that I was giving up the life I wanted with Arkarian. I also knew that by me dying it would kill him, mentally and physically. Arkarian told me that if anything ever happened to me he would not be able to survive. I knew what that implied. He would give up his own life if I were to perish.

But he's my _father_! I can't just leave him there. I can't just let him die. These were the thoughts rushing through my head as Arkarian carried me back to his chambers. I lay there limp as if unconscious. I did not want anyone to know I was awake because then more questions would be asked and I would not know how to answer them. They all know already I have been lying to them for a long time now. I just have to find an excuse that will hold for two weeks while I make my decision; to stay would mean my fathers' death, but to leave would mean Arkarians' and my own.

I can't have anyone's blood on my hands. It would be the same as murder, but then again I am most likely already going to hell. I have already killed enough to last ten peoples plus lifetimes.

What do I do? I just can't decide.

…Maybe I can go without them realising, and then grab my father and come back. I may just be able to take on Marduke. It's a slim chance, but it's a chance I need to take.

After that, I just kind of dozed off in Arkarian's arms as he lay down with me on the King double bed.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

Waking up was like hell for me, my head was practically pounding out of my skull as voices around me pierced through my ears straight to the headache that was now at its peak.

"… Why will she not tell us? What is she hiding" I recognised Dillon's voice attempting, and failing, to whisper around me as Arkarian's arms held me close.

"If I knew that answer do you think I would be here waiting for her to wake up to ask her those questions idiot?!" Matt asked in annoyed tone.

Crap, they are waiting for me to wake up? I can't let them bombard me with their questions. I might cave, and I can't afford to. I need to get out of here!

I don't even remember moving. One minute I was on the bed and the next I had leapt out of Arkarian's embrace and sprinted for the door. I had nearly made it to if Ethan hadn't thrown out his arms and caught me around the waist stopping me from making it out the door.

"NO! LET ME GO!" screaming and thrashing was so un-like me, but I had to go. I had to get away. I knew my father's life depended on it.

"Isabel! Calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt had tried to grab my arms to still them, but I just ended up punching him in the face instead.

"GET OFF!!!!!!!!!" With one last cry I had thrown up my leg and caught Ethan in his… 'family jewels' I guess you would call it in this situation, and while he loosened his grip in pain I ran like my life depended on it.

Straight down the hallway and out the opening, I was nearly there when I realised I couldn't get out without Arkarian opening the cave wall.

NO! I was so close!

"ARKARIAN!!! OPEN THE WALL!!!! ARKARIAN!!!!!" I knew it was useless. He wouldn't open it, not when I was like this. He would be too worried.

Yep, and just like that, they came around the corner, with me trapped like a scared rabbit with wolves approaching. At least that's how I felt.

"Isabel! What is going on? Tell me!" Why did they have to approach like that? They are acting like I am going to hurt them or something. And they've made a wall! DAMNIT!

What is with this? Why am I so scared? Why am I not telling them? I am putting my relationships with all these people on the line for a gut feeling? Maybe its my six sense. All I know is that I _cannot_ tell them!

"Don't… please… just don't…" I can't believe I am begging right now. My pride has gone through the window. It's the only way for them to stop asking me questions. I feel myself sliding down the wall as I look up at the people surrounding me with half-lidded eyes, my strength is already draining. The confrontation with Marduke is still taking its toll on me.

"Isabel…" oh no, don't look at me like that Arkarian. Please don't!

"DON'T MAKE ME FEEL SO GUILTY!" I know they don't understand what I am talking about by their confused looks at my outburst, but I don't care. It's too much; the pressure, my dad, Arkarian, Matt not being my brother. ITS JUST TOO MUCH!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Rochelle_

I have never been scared of Isabel in my entire life, but right then I was terrified of her and what she just did.

It was just so sudden and so… I don't know how to describe it. All I know is that one second we are all looking at Isabel and the next we are all flying through the air as a light ruby-coloured light filled all our visions. Isabel's scream still resounded throughout the room as I felt myself hit the hall with full force. To my left I heard something break as I felt myself slump into oblivion.

GoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoTGoT

When I awoke I noticed an unmoving figure close by and heard a lot of pain filled screaming. On closer inspection I realised that it was Arkarian lying motionless at my feet with a cut on his temple. And the screaming I heard, well on closer section yet again, I figured out that it was Isabel. My eyesight was still a little hazy, but I could just make her out, thrashing about, the same red coloured light I saw before blacking out was coming from her fingertips in great amounts like a shield or something. All I know is that Matt was trying to get to his sister with no luck. He couldn't get past the light no matter what he did.

My eyesight slowly came back, along with a major head pounding migraine.

"Ohhh," a groan to my left signalled someone else waking up.

"Ethan!" Oh my god, he was bleeding, and the crack I heard, well I think that was his wrist. What, with the bone showing and all.

"What the hell is going on!?" I heard a voice from behind me yell. I whipped around so fast I swear my neck cracked.

"Dartemis!" Well, there goes that, "how did you –"

"Matt called me. My goodness, what has happened here?" Don't look so surprised Dartemis, bad things happen to us all the time.

"Isabel," croaked a voice from below me. I knew straight away who it was.

"Arkarian, oh my god, your leg!" His leg was pretty much dead. The bone was showing, just like Ethan's, and there was blood pooling around him. His head wound wasn't helping either.

"Such power," to me, it looked like Dartemis was scared, but there's no way an Immortal could be scared, at least not of Isabel. Isabel wasn't even an Immortal. I, on the other hand, am not an Immortal so I could be as scared as I wanted.

"DO SOMETHING!" Matt screamed at us as he tried again and again to get past the red light to his sister. Looking at Isabel I could barely make her out, but I could tell she was still screaming with her eyes shut and her hands thrust out in front of her, not even noticing what was going on around her.

"What are _we_ meant to do?" I heard a mutter to my right, signalling Dillon had awoken as well. Finally. "We have Ethan with a broken wrist, Arkarian with a broken leg, me with a concussion and I think my elbow has come out as well, not to mention Jimmy and Shaun are both still unconscious. Did I miss anyone out?" I admit I was a bit pissed he had missed me out deliberate or not. I had only been de – gone for 3 months. I shouldn't have been forgotten so quickly, but whatever, I'll deal with it later. I knew I was still able to move and by god, I was going to help even if it killed me… ok, I was just kidding about the last bit. I don't want to die so quickly. I mean, my god, I had just returned from spirit land, or wherever the hell I had been. I wasn't going back so soon!

"I'm fine. Get me in there Matt and I'll snap her outta it." I didn't quite know what I was going to do, but I had to do something. This is _Isabel_ we're talking about. She's important to everyone in this room. Even to me, past or no past.

"That's all fine and dandy in words, but I _can't_ get through. It's too strong. I've tried everything!" I've never seen Matt look so desperate before. It was kinda… scary. Our supposed 'King' was scared, and not just scared, he was terrified.

"Astonishing…" I heard Dartemis trail off as his eyes seemed glued to Isabel's shaking form. At least, what could be seen through the red.

"Look, that's not helping. So unless you want to clue us in on what you think, come do something useful," whoa. Hold up. Rewind. Did Matt just say what I thought he did? And to his _dad_ of all people, who happens to be the high Immortal person. Not quite sure exactly what he is officially called.

"Her powers… she, that is; Isabel, has a third power. It's so strong. I can't believe it." Still muttering to himself I barely have time to prepare myself before he aims his hands at Isabel and shoots.

"No!" I barely hear Arkarian as I throw my hands in front of my face at the high intensity of power radiating from Dartemis' hands to Isabel.

"What are you doing!?" I hear Matt exclaim after the fireworks show was over.

"I knew it. Not even the highest velocity of my power can get through it." Well, jeez, I'm glad you knew that _before_ shooting Isabel with all your power. But where does that leave us now? Matt seemed to agree with my thoughts as he was the one to voice them.

"I am not sure. Try talking to her. You may be able to get through to her. At the moment I think her mind is blocking her from reality. Something must have happened to her emotionally." Dartemis knew by our facial expressions that something indeed had happened. Her visions must have a major role in this. I just know it. Now to just figure out what they are…


End file.
